


Over Easy

by Patomac



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Space Pirates, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patomac/pseuds/Patomac
Summary: Callie comes aboard the Chrysalis for the first time, and is awed by its most unusual feature: the kitchen.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862173
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Over Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month Day 17: Cooking

The _Chrysalis_ was the first ship I’d served on with an honest-to-god kitchen. My jaw had dropped when I’d first caught sight of it.

“Holy shit,” I said.

The woman who’d nearly killed me earlier—Korr, she’d said her name was—chuckled. “She’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

I stepped forward, eyeing the gleaming stainless steel countertops, the refrigeration unit, the real electric stove.

“How can this be here?”

Korr knocked on the wall. “This old baby is a relic of a bygone age. Back when crews were treated right rather than being subjected to protein packs.”

I made a face. Korr laughed. She clapped me on the back, and it nearly knocked the wind out of me. “We’ll be happy to have your mother. None of us can actually cook.”

My mother chose that moment to drift in through the door. “Don’t get your hopes up too high,” she said. “I’ve spent Callie’s entire lifetime eating rehydrated food. Though I have picked up a few tricks to make it taste better.”

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the kitchen. “What the…?”

Korr’s laugh was a rumble that reminded me of a seismic fault. She crossed to the refrigeration unit and popped the door open before sticking her head inside. “We don’t have much in the way of fresh right now, but we can change that,” she said. “Now that we’ve got you, that is.”

My mother opened a cabinet. It was filled with pots. They’d been clipped down in case of a gravity failure. I snuck a peak at the nearest drawer; utensils in sealed plastic containers were arrayed within.

“I’ll make do,” my mother said. “What about tonight? Is there anything you all might want?”

Korr grinned. She dipped down beneath one of the cabinets and emerged with a crate. She popped the lid off in one easy motion, reached inside and held up a small round object.

My mother’s eyes went even wider. “Is that an egg?”

“We stopped a ranch freighter about a week ago,” Korr said. “One of those new deals—self-sustaining, yadda yadda. We relived them of these on our way out.”

She flipped the egg into the air, caught it on her shoulder, and maneuvered it so it rolled down her arm and landed gently in her palm. She extended it to my mother with a flourish. “Can you work with this?”

For the first time in what felt like months, my mother smiled. “Yes,” she said. “I believe I can.”


End file.
